Barbie as The Island Princess
:"There may be miracles awaiting :They may be closer than we know :When we have love to guide us as we go" :—Barbie Barbie as The Island Princess is the eleventh computer-animated Barbie movie. It was released direct-to-DVD in 2007. ''Barbie as The Island Princess is Barbie's second musical, and it follows Ro, a girl who grew up on an island, only inhabited by animals before being found by other humans and taken to civilization. Official Summary "It's time to set sail with Barbie as The Island Princess in this full-length, original musical featuring nine fantastic new songs. After being shipwrecked on an island as a little girl, Rosella (Barbie) grows up learning to talk and sing with a family of loving animals: the red panda Sagi, the peacock Azul, and the baby elephant Tika. But when Prince Antonio discovers their tropical paradise, curiousity about her past leads Rosella to journey with the prince to his castle. As she and her animal friends explore civilization, they uncover an evil plot to take over the kingdom! Through its heart-warming ending, Barbie as The Island Princess shows that when love guides you, miracles may be closer than you know." Plot thumb|right|300px|Barbie as The Island Princess DVD TrailerAfter a storm, a six year old girl is shipwrecked onto an island. Her only possessions left are a trunk with clothes and accessories, a flag with a white rose on it, and a broken nameplate only saying "Ro". thumb|right|300px|Barbie as The Island Princess Movie TrailerWhen Ro is sixteen, she has learned to speak to animals and considers three animals (Sagi, a red panda, Azul, a peacock, and Tika, a baby elephant) her family. One day, Prince Antonio, who loves to explore, meets Ro when she saves him and his friend, Frazer, from crocodiles. Antonio asks Ro if she would like to come back to his kingdom, Apollonia, and she agrees. Ro meets Antonio's family when they arrive in Apollonia: his parents, King Peter and Queen Danielle and his younger sisters, Rita, Gina, and Sofia. The sisters love Ro, Tika, Azul, and Sagi, but the King and Queen instantly disapprove. They think that Ro is too uncivilised, but Ro does make friends with the queen's pet monkey, Tallulah. King Peter and Queen Danielle want Antonio to marry someone with royalty and help rule the kingdom. A queen from a neighbouring kingdom, Queen Ariana, wants her daughter Princess Luciana to marry Antonio, even though Luciana doesn't love him, and later becomes friends with Ro. However, Ariana is determined to keep Ro and Antonio, whose feelings for each other are growing, away from each other; in fact, she wants to kill Antonio's family and take over Apollonia. Her plan is revenge for her parents who were banished from the kingdom and made into pig farmers for attempting to murder the King and Queen years before. Ro tries to make King Peter and Queen Danielle happy, but Ariana ruins everything. Ro feels that she should return to her island, but because she loves Antonio and wants to find out where she comes from, she decides not to leave. However, Antonio and Luciana are to have an engagement party. Even so, Tallulah, Tika, Sagi, and Azul make Ro a beautiful gown to wear, making her the belle of the ball. At the ball, Ro and Antonio dance together and he declares his love for her, but Ro leaves after reminding him he is marrying Princess Luciana. Antonio writes a note to Ro that he wants to sail away with her, but Tika wants Ro to herself and hides the notes. Meanwhile, Ariana makes her three rats poison the animals in the kingdom with "sunset herb", a sleeping herb, so she can blame it on Ro. Ro is blamed and she and her animal friends are imprisoned. Azul accidentally eats some of the sunset herb while in prison and falls asleep. Antonio begs for Ro to be free, but King Peter tells Antonio he'll only free Ro, if he marries Luciana. Antonio reluctantly agrees. Ro is freed, but gets banished from Apollonia and starts to go back to her island. Tika tells Ro that she hid Antonio's romantic note, but Ro forgives her. However, the group are in trouble because Ariana paid one of the crew members to sabotage their boat. Ro nearly drowns and while Sagi calls her, she recalls a man calling her "Rosella" in a similar situation when she was little. Tika nearly drowns too, but Ro calls for dolphins to help everyone. Back in Apollonia, the wedding has begun. Ariana puts more sunset herb in the wedding cake, but Ro returns to the royal greenhouse so she can make the tonic. Sagi takes some of the tonic to Tallulah, who was poisoned, when the group are caught by guards and Tika interrupts the wedding. One of the guards starts taking Ro to the dungeons again, but Prince Antonio stops him. Antonio is happy to see Ro again, but King Peter demands she be imprisoned again. Ro tries to explain, but Tallulah is the real evidence that her tonic will work, as she is awake again. Ro tells everyone about Ariana's plans, but Ariana denies the claims, until Ro tells her to eat some cake; she can't because she put sunset herb in it and Luciana confirms that Ariana told her not to eat any food. Ariana runs away, but is stopped by Ro and she falls into a pig pen, reflecting how her parents were made into pig farmers. Then she is banished, but Luciana is free to stay. King Peter apologizes to Ro and Antonio and gives them his blessing to get married. Ro tells everyone her real name is Rosella and Queen Marissa from Paladia approaches her, telling her she had a daughter named Rosella. They sing together a lullaby from when Rosella was a little girl and they realise that Queen Marissa is Rosella's mother, and that Ro is a princess. And now, Princess Rosella and Prince Antonio are married and Princess Luciana comes to their wedding, where she meets a Prince. When the newly-wed royal couple go for their honeymoon on Ro's Island, they take Sagi, Azul, Tika, and Tallulah with them. DVD Special Features *Barbie Island Karaoke Club *"I Need To Know" Music Video *Trailer Gallery *Outtakes Starring the Voices of *Kelly Sheridan as Princess Rosella (speaking voice) *Melissa Lyons as Rosella (singing voice) *Alessandro Juliani as Prince Antonio *Christopher Gaze as Sagi *Steve Marvel as Azul/the Minister *Susan Roman as Tika *Garry Chalk as Frazer/Calvin *Russell Roberts as King Peter *Patricia Drake as Queen Danielle/Mama Pig *Bets Malone as Tallulah *Britt McKillip as Princess Rita (credited as Britt Mckillup) *Carly McKillip as Princess Gina (credited as Carly Mckillip) *Chantal Strand as Princess Sofia *Andrea Martin as Princess Luciana *Kate Fisher as Queen Marissa *Brian Drummond as Lorenzo *Terry Klassen as the Butler, a Guard and the Horse *David Kaye as a Guard *Kathleen Barr as Tiny *Scott Page-Pagter as Nat *Ian James Corlett as Pat (credited as Ian James Corlette) Soundtrack The songs as listed on the official soundtrack: #Here On My Island #Right Here In My Arms #A Brand New Shore #I Need To Know #Love Is For Peasants #Right Here In My Arms: Greenhouse #At The Ball #The Rat Song #Always More #Right Here In My Arms: Reunion #When We Have Love #I Need To Know (Pop Version) Gallery 51FcUj7JOoL.jpg|Newer cover of Barbie as the Island Princess BarbieIslandPrincess_logo.png|Logo of Barbie as the Island Princess Video Game cover 51OpyTZY18L.jpg|PS2 version of Barbie as The Island Princess IslandPrincess_PC.jpg|PC version of Barbie as The Princess 61lqZL3fXZL.jpg|GBA version of Barbie as The Island Princess 5176uVgNIXL.jpg|DS version of Barbie as The Island Princess 51ERziTE+UL.jpg|Wii version of Barbie as The Island Princess imagesCAEPS623.jpg|Here let me help you imagesCAKM1363.jpg|Go to the ball and have fun Rosella Island-Princess-barbie-as-the-island-princess-13818118-1245-798.jpg|I don't belong here. Trivia *The movie was named '"''Barbie as The Princess of The Animals" first before it was changed to "Barbie as The Island Princess". *In this movie, there are several references to other Barbie movies, mostly Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses. **Some of the 12 sisters - such Ashlyn and Blair - appear throughout the movie, but not as themselves. **Tallulah the monkey holds up Princess Genevieve's pink dress when she is singing "At The Ball". **Rosella sometimes has the same hairstyles as other characters Barbie has played, such as Princess Anneliese and Princess Genevieve. **Derek's pet bird Felix, from Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses, appears on Prince Antonio's ship. **Azul the peacock listens to "Shine" from Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses during the bloopers. **There is a peasant in Apollonia who looks like Prince Nalu from Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia. **Wolfie from Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper appears during "The Rat Song". * This is the last movie in which the character played by Barbie got married. Outtakes *During the first scene, Sagi comes out but Azul does not. Turns out Azul was too busy listening to music wearing headphones. *Talullah has many takes in her part in the song "At The Ball". The first one was when the umbrella is green, then the right umbrella, but it was stuck, and the third one, the umbrella was stuck with Talullah in it. *The third one is when Rosella fell on the water during her singing part in the Crocodile sequence. *Sagi was singing in his part on "Here On My Island", when he just crashed into a tree (not seen, but you can hear it). *Talullah was singing when she crashed into a tree, and then, she said that they need a stunt monkey to do her swinging part (The crashing part was not seen, but you will hear it). *When Rosella just got down the stairs when she was at the ball, she was asked by Antonio, if she would like to dance with him, but then, Azul was in Rosella's peacock feathers in her back and he opened it and he agreed with Antonio. *Rosella and Antonio was hugging, when there was a call from their cellphones, Rosella don't have a call, and Antonio's is off. It turns out that it was Tika, talking to her mom at the phone. Goofs *While Queen Ariana sang "Love Is For Peasants," it seems Luciana was wearing a purple ribbon in her hair, but after Luciana brought the books and her mother told her to no't read the books again, it seems the ribbon was missing. Goofs.png|Luciana's ribbon was missing. *Before the wedding is a bout to stars we can see the the ribbon from Luicana matches with her dress but at the rest of the movie she wears her purpule ribbon Also known as *Czech - '''''Barbie jako Princezna z Ostrova *Spanish - Barbie en la Princesa de los Animales *Germany - Barbie als Prinzessin der Tierinsel *Latino American - Barbie como la princesa de la isla *Italy - Barbie principessa dell'isola *France:'' - Barbie comme la princesse de l'île'' *Netherlands - Barbie als de Prinses van het eiland *Iran - باربي الجزيرة الأميرة *Spain - Barbie como la princesa de la isla *Russian - Барби в роли Принцессы Острова External Links *The official Barbie as The Island Princess website. *Barbie as The Island Princess on Wikipedia. *Barbie as The Island Princess on IMDb. Category:Barbie as The Island Princess Category:Musicals Category:Barbie Movies Category:Princess Movies Category:Original Movies Category:Classic Movies Category:Rainmaker Movies